


Broken

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anthro Dragons, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: After trying to save five people from a gronkle Hiccup is blamed for a house fire that the Gronkle started. Hiccup is then punished in front of the whole village. After that Hiccup just breaks.





	

"ENOUGH! JUST BE QUIET!" Stoick screamed at the boy who was now on the ground shaking in fear.

The villager's all stare as Stoick the Vast glares down at the ten year old boy. It had been another dragon raid and Hiccup had tried to help. Which he actually did. He saved five people from a Gronkle. And those five people were: Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout and Gobber. Hiccup had made the Gronkle chase after him and had managed to get it far away enough from the group that they were able to escape but Hiccup had gotten a burn on his upper arm and shoulder when he narrowly missed a blast from the dragon.

And said blast had caught Hoarks' house on fire. When his father saved him once again Stoick was furious. Hiccup tried to tell him what happened but he wouldn't listen to the boy which lead to this moment.

"Hiccup because of you Hoark and his family are now homeless until we can build them a new home! And for what?! For playing tag with a dragon?! Hiccup when will you learn?! What if somebody was still inside?! You could've killed somebody! Would you've liked that?!" Stoick yelled.

Hoark looked on the scene and saw that Hiccup was shaking uncontrollably. Then he saw the blood on Hiccups arm and shoulder. Had the boy gotten hurt?

"Well?! ANSWER ME!" Stoick yelled at the shaking and terrified boy.

"No! I-I'm sorry! N-N-Next time I'll make sure I die!" Hiccup yells as tears streamed down his chubby face.

Stoick looked taken back by this but shoke it off. "You have to be punished for this Hiccup. And what better way then to do your punishment in front of everyone so you won't forget!" Stoick says as he picks up a thin, bendable stick. "Turn around and remove your tunic and vest! NOW!"

Gobber and the teens behind him tried to push through the crowd when they heard Stoick yelling. But they all stop when they hear a loud _'CRACK!'_ and a loud shrill scream. Hiccup's scream. Many villagers look away at the scream and cover their ears. Some where trying not to vomit when they saw the burn marks on the poor boy's skin. But Stoick didn't notice. He was trying so very hard to keep punishing his son. No one got special treatment.

Stoick laid welt after welt on the screaming boy before he felt someone grab his wrist before he was elbowed in the gut. Groaning Stoick staggered back before looking up to see a seething Gobber, a terrified looking Snotlout, shocked twins and a teary eyed Fishlegs. Looking at his boy he feels a lump form in his throat. A large burn was on the boy's shoulder and arm along with many, many, many, many bleeding cuts.

Looking at the branch he used he feels the lump get bigger when he saw that it was a thorn bush vine and it's thorns were covered in blood. The same one he stopped Hiccup from playing with earlier that day. "Take Hiccup to Gothi's hut. Now!" Gobber shouts but Hiccup suddenly stands up on shaking legs startling the blonde.

"N-No. I'm fine. D-Don't waste medical s-supplies on a stupid, ugly, useless Hiccup like me. I-I'm going home." Hiccup says softly but everybody hears.

Hiccup goes to leave but is suddenly throwing up his breakfast on his hands and knees. Spitting the rest out of his mouth Hiccup tries to burry it but can't so he grabs a piece off wood and slams it into the ground making it stick before pulling out a charcoal pencil and writing down in Norse runes: 'Watch your step. Vomit.'

Putting his pencil back in his Pocket Hiccup feels somebody pick him up from behind before a arm is placed under his bum with his head laying against a broad shoulder and a helmet is placed on his head. "You saved me, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs and Gobber. I think that deserves a helmet." Snotlout says as he begins to carry the weak boy towards Gothi's hut.

Once the teens are gone with Hiccup Gobber turns and punches Stoick in the nose. Stoick groans as blood flows out of it. "How could ya do that Stoick?! 'Iccup saved me and the teens! He didn't know Hoarks' 'ouse would catch a blaze! 'E was tryin' to make sure I could get dem rowdy teens to da great hall where day would be safe 'nd instead of a 'Your a hero 'iccup. I'm proud to call you my son.' you go 'nd switch da boy with a thorn bush vine! I know you don't give special treatment ta anyone, especially family that much is obvious, but would it kill ya ta actually listen ta ya boy for once in ya life?" Gobber asks before he sighs. "All he wants is to be accepted. All he wants is to be loved by 'is dad. You've never been der for him Stoick. When 'e has a nightmare who do ya think he goes to? Me. When 'es bein' builled who does he go to for help? Me. When he-no. I think you get the picture. You just broke ya boy Stoick. If one mornin' I find 'im dead in my forge wit marks on his wrist I'll know who ta blame."

With that Gobber walks off after giving Stoick a glare that promised pain but also held it. Hoark walked over to his chief and helped him up. "Stoick you shouldn't of done dat. It wasn't Hiccups fault. It was that damn Gronkles. I think you owe ya boy a big apology." He says before he and the crowd of Vikings start to set to work on repairs.  
\--  
Hiccup didn't even flinch when Gothi put some burn cream onto Hiccup's arm and shoulder. "Grandma? Daddy hates me." Hiccup says softly.

From his spot near the door Snotlout felt his heartbreak slightly. Hiccup's voice sounded so...so...broken. "That's ok. I knew he did. I just didn't wanna believe it. Grandma? Did you know that I like roses? Their really pretty and smell nice. I like the green ones. Green is my favorite color." Hiccup says as Gothi gently smooths down the boy's hair with a look of sorrow on her face.

"How is he doing?" Astrid asks as she walks up to the small group with Gustav Larson next to her.

"He's still being worked on." Ruff says as she leans against her brother who wraps an arm around her.

"I can't get his screams out of my head." Tuff says softly.

"I can't stop seeing all of those cuts. And that burn looked really painful. But he never shed a tear." Fishlegs says in a voice so soft you almost have to strain to hear it.

Astrid tries to peek in but Snotlout stops her with a shake of his head. "You don't wanna see. Trust me." He says softly.

"How's he doing?" Gobber asks as he walks up.

"Papa?"

"I'm 'ere lil' Sparrow." Gobber says as he walks into the hut, ignoring the teens.

Gobber sighs when he see's that the boy was wrapped up like a mummy. "Oh lil' Sparrow. How do you feel?" He asks softly as he sit's next to the boy.

"Like Terrible Terrors turned me into a scratching post." Hiccup says as he plays with Gobber's fingers.

Gobber frowns and tries to hold back tears. His poor little Sparrow.  
\--  
Hiccup gently starts to play with Tuffnut's hair as he's carried towards the Great Hall. It was lunch time and nobody wanted Hiccup to go home in fear of Stoick being there so Hiccup is being carried by the small group to get food into his skinny body. "I hope it's not eel again. I hate eel. Once an eel bit me and I got eel pox." Hiccup says softly.

"Yeah! Eels the worst!" Tuffnut says as Snotlout opened the door to the Great Hall.

All conversation's stopped once everyone saw Hiccup being carried by Tuffnut. "My turn!" Ruff says as she gently takes Hiccup and holds him to her hip.

Hiccup looks around and tilts his head. "Why are they starring?" Hiccup asks softly.

"Because they have a death wish!" Ruff says as Tuffnut cracks his knuckles.

Hiccup shrugs and grips the collar of Ruffnut's shirt in a small fist. Gustav and Gobber look at each other and frown.  
\--  
Astrid takes a bite of her Yak and watches Hiccup poke at his food. "Hiccup eat." She says softly.

Hiccup looks up then at his food. "Ok." He says before eating some of his mashed potatoes.

Snotlout puts his helmet back on Hiccup's head like earlier but the helmet was too big so it slipped over his eyes. "Huh?" Hiccup says looking around but unable to see anything.

The table laughs softly before they go silent when they see Stoick looking over from his table with Spitelout, Mildew, Sven and Ack. Gobber glares at Stoick making him turn around.  
\--  
Hiccup watches the twins fight over a blanket amused. "You two are funny." He says smiling.

The twins stop as Snotlout and the others walk up the stairs. "Whoa. You guy's got here fast. Anyways my mom said that she'll bring up some sweets for us later and that dinners almost done." Fishlegs says smiling.

"Cool! What's she making?" Tuff asks as Gustav walks over to where Hiccup was sitting.

"She's making honey glazed boar with mashed potatoes and corn on the cob." Fishlegs says smiling.

"Hey Hiccup we snuck into your house and grabbed you some pajama's, socks, another tunic, leggings and we got you your sketchbook." Snotlout says as he walks over holding a satchel.

"Thanks 'Lout 'Lout. Did you see Daddy?" Hiccup asks as he takes the satchel.

"Nope." Snotlout says as he wraps a blanket around his shivering cousin.

"Ok." Hiccup says as he snuggles into the blanket.

Snotlout smiles softly. "Hey Fishlegs can I close the window? It's kinda chilly in here." Snotlout says.

Fishlegs nods and helps Snotlout close the window. "You doing ok Hiccup?" Gustav asks softly.

Hiccup nods and leans against the other boy. "Kids! Time for dinner!" Fishleg's mom calls up.

"Coming!" They all shout back.  
\--  
Tuff watch's Hiccup pick at his boar before going for the corn. Hiccup starts to nibble at it smiling. "Thank you Mrs.Ingerson." Hiccup says.

Mrs.Ingerson looks at the little boy and smiles. "Your welcome Hiccup." She says smiling. "Now make sure you eat all of your food. Now that goes for you too Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, Gustav. You lot are too skinny."

"Yeah you look like hiccups." Hiccup says smiling.

Everybody goes quiet at that before Gustav clears his throat. "Well....actually. I am a hiccup." He says softly.

Everybody but Hiccup looks at Gustav in shock. "You are?!" They shout.

Gustav nods before Hiccup kisses his cheek. Gustav goes bright red before passing out. "Huh. Gobber said to do that to make people stop talking. But it shouldn't turn them into a tomato then pass out." Hiccup says as he gently pokes Gustav's cheek.

"Why'd you want him to shut up?" Ruff asks.

"Because he's trying to get himself bullied too." Hiccup says before eatting some more corn. "Mrs.Ingerson? Can I have more corn?"  
\--  
Hiccup shivered as he curled up under the quilt. Snotlout turned over from his spot near Tuff. "Hiccup? You cold?" Snotlout whispers.

Hiccup nods as he curls up more. Snotlout moves closer to his cousin and pulled him under his own quilt. Hiccup sighed and curled up to his cousin's warm body. "Better?" Snotlout asks softly as he smooths down Hiccups hair.

Hiccup nods and kisses Snotlouts jaw. "Night night 'Lout 'Lout." Hiccup says softly.

Snotlout's face gains a slight blush before he smiles. "Night Hicca." Snotlout says before kissing Hiccup's forehead.  
\--  
"Snotlout. SNOTLOUT! WAKE UP!"

A punch to his gut made Snotlout spring up with a groan. "What?" He says rubbing his stomach.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asks as a worried looking Fishleg's zooms by.

"What do you mean? He's right-huh? Where did he?" Snotlout says as he looks to his side where Hiccup was supposed to be but Hiccup was not there but what was was a stuffed lamb with a bundle of notes on top.  
\--  
Hiccup hummed as he walked up to the cliff side over the village. Looking over the village he smiles seeing that his father was walking through the village with Oswald and a bored looking Dagur. Today IS the peace treaty signing.

Hiccup looks down at his clothes. He had put on his best clothes. His clothes consisted of a long sleeved green tunic under a black hooded, short sleeved tunic along with red-brown leggings and short, black leather boots.

Pulling a horn out from his satchel he takes in a breath before he blew said horn. Everybody below ran over to where the horn was sounded while many people ran out of their homes. Looking down Hiccup see's that his father, Gobber, Dagur and Oswald were directly below. Smiling Hiccup looks down at them all.

"Hiccup? What are you doing up there?" Dagur calls up.

"Hi Daggy! Hi uncle Oswald! I'm up here because I'm going to kill myself! I realise now that no matter what I do my daddy will never love me or care for me. Ever since mommy died he's hated me. So I thought about something last night. Maybe I can make him happy by dying! I want you to know something Daggy. I've been in love with you since I was little. I know you don't love me back. Who could ever love a hiccup? Anyways I'm just going to-" Hiccup says before somebody screams his name.

"'ICCUP! PLEASE DON'T DO IT! PLEASE! COME DOWN!" Gobber cried out as tears prick at his eyes.

Dagur stood there in shock at Hiccup's confession. He's been in love with Hiccup ever since they first met and right now his Hiccup needed him. "HICCUP! GET DOWN FROM THERE! PLEASE!" Dagur begs as tears spring to his eyes before he see's something he really wished he didn't. Hiccup was swaying.

The teens and Gustav had manged to push their way to the front so they were standing next to Stoick with tears streaming from their eyes. Hiccup falls forward making many people scream.

"SON!!!!! NO!!!!!!!"


End file.
